The triangular fibrocartilage complex (TFCC) of a human wrist is quite complicated. It includes the articular disc, meniscus homologue, both the volar and dorsal radioulnar ligaments, and the tendon sheath of the extensor carpi ulnaris tendon. The disc portion of the triangular fibrocartilage complex has thickening of its volar and dorsal margins, which are known as the volar and dorsal radioulnar ligaments. These ligaments function as important stabilizers to the distal radioulnar joint. Approximately 20 percent of the load of the forearm is transferred through the ulna side of the wrist and the triangular fibrocartilage complex. The triangular fibrocartilage complex also acts as an extension of the articular surface of the radius to support the proximal carpal row.
Tears or lesions to the TFCC result in chronic pain and wrist instability. Currently, the TFCC can be repaired using a mattress stitch to place several sutures across the lesion, either using open surgery or arthroscopic surgery, to re-approximate the tear. This technique requires complicated suture management, as well as extensive knowledge of the anatomy of the wrist by the surgeon. In fact, due to the complicated nature of the procedure, many TFCC tears go untreated and undiagnosed.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for repairing the TFCC of a patient's wrist.